Faeroh Moonreign
Base Information Name: Faeroh Moonreign Nicknames: "Moonreign", "Froh" (Only Out of Character) Profession: Lector of the Netherbane. Lorekeeper of Netherbane History Race: Night Elf Eye Color: Faeroh's eyes glow like those of any kaldorei, but are speckled with dark emerald flecks representing his ties to nature. Age: Faeroh is among the oldest living night elves, having been present during the First Invasion of the Burning Legion. Class: Druid Professions: Tailoring, Enchanting Gender: Male Hair Color: White Skin Tone: Pale purple Height: above 7' Weight: near 275 lbs. Physical Appearance Attire Simple Druidic Faeroh is most often seen in a simple brown mantle and kilt similar to those of other druids in the Cenarion Circle. Variations on this style include a green kilt and mantle, more suited to his surroundings in the Moonglade. Adept of Malorne A collection of white robes, hood, and antlers, Faeroh sometimes dons these accessories when lectoring on the teachings of Malorne, father of Cenarius. Armored Faeroh wears a mishmash of leather armor while in the field to further his powerful casting abilities and grant him freedom of movement. Weaponry Runemark Faeroh carries a long stave he refers to as "Runemark", which sports a cross-shaped head and is inlaid with a powerful jewel, made from a special type of material. Though it looks similar to the weapons of many other druids, Faeroh's stave is thought to contain an immense amount of power, and is therefore never far from the ancient druid. History Faeroh Moonreign began life as one of the "fortunate" kaldorei, separated from his lower brethren as one of the Highborne. A sorceror of no great talent, he grew uneasy with the privileged life. After the first invasion of the Burnign Legion, he lent his talents to the armies of his night elf brethren, and in the wake of the war, turned his back on the Highborne teachings. Affected by the words and actions of Malfurion Stormrage, Faeroh began studying druidism, completely cevering ties to his former life. When those that would found Quel'thalas were exiled, Faeroh had scant little ties left to bind him, and he chose to stay with the kaldorei at Nordrassil. To strengthen his ties to the powerful nature magics at the druids' command, Faeroh soon entered a state of deep hibernation, granting him (like all druids) access to the Emerald Dream. It is here that Faeroh stayed until after the second invasion of the Burnign Legion, when he was awakened in Teldrassil. Thrown into the convolution that is the Cenarion Circle and their leadership and guidance, Faeroh soon found himself longing to explore kaldorei society, and eventually came under the tutelage of Tharion Greyseer. Over his time there, Faeroh has risen to become a lector in the school, choosing to help teach others who wish to understand the path of the demon hunter and its purpose in kaldorei society. Personality Alignment Faeroh's alignment is neutral-good, as noticable in his personal morality and general distaste for the politics of law currently plaguing his druid caste. Personality * Faeroh is very much the "constant learner" stereotype, taking on projects that interest him and devoting all of his time and energy into their study. Chief among these is his fascination with shamanism, which he studies constantly. The recent addition of the draenei to the Alliance only furthers his curiousity towards their totemic magics. * Although he is not one for conventional rules, Faeroh has shown at times to be of the early kaldorei belief that night elf males should focus on their druidic powers while females should be the hunters and warriors, though there are many exceptions, including the demon hunter caste and his own feral druid "daughter." * Though he has no true family, Faeroh has been the ward of two other members of the Netherbane, a female druid called Adonda Moonreign (taking her "father's" surname) and the demon hunter Taldarion Shatterbound. He and Taldarion are known to have a tenuous relationship, but have grown closer of late. * Though he is rarely seen around his Netherbane comrades these days, Faeroh seems to be well-informed of the goings-on within the school. Whether this is due to some "trick of druidic magic" or the use of informants, Tharion Greyseer seems to trust Faeroh enough to let it continue. Trivia * Faeroh is often seen in the vicinity of, or in conversation with Eraelor Nightbane, brother of Eraelan Netherbane and namesake of the school. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Druid